


Definitions of Pie

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: The Fine Dining Experience [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Executive chef John Sheppard argues with head pastry chef Rodney McKay about whatisandis notconsidered a pie.





	Definitions of Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for a Flash Challenge on the DW community [story_works](https://story-works.dreamwidth.org/53600.html). The theme was Pi Day! Or, err, you know. Pie Day.

“McKay, this barely counts as pie. Elizabeth said she wanted a _pie_ on the menu tonight.”

John Sheppard, executive chef of the restaurant known as Atlantis, stood in front of the pastry station opposite the head pastry chef, Rodney McKay. All that stood between them was a gleaming metal work top and a half eaten...dessert that John refused to call a pie.

There was a thin, almost microscopic layer of crust on the bottom. The smooth tower of chocolate mousse that sat on the crust told John that Rodney had used a springform pan to put it all together. He had glazed the whole thing with chocolate ganache and then topped it with a candied combination of pomegranate seeds, pine nuts, and molasses.

It wasn’t _bad_ by any stretch of the imagination. It just wasn’t what the owner, savvy entrepreneur Elizabeth Weir, requested for tonight’s dinner service.

“Are we really going to argue over semantics?” Rodney folded his arms across his chest, ready to launch into a defensive tirade.

“Yes, we _are_ going to argue over semantics because it’s March 14th and Elizabeth requested that there be a pie for dessert tonight. If I serve this, she will lose her mind.” John shook his head in frustration.

Rodney rolled his eyes. “Of course, she wants to serve pie on Pi Day, how very kitsch of her.”

“Look Rodney - just make something else. Something with a pastry crust. Lattice or covered top. Fruit. Make a fruit pie. Just get it done before service starts.” John eyed Rodney and felt immediately satisfied when Rodney withered slightly and began to work on something else.

*

John checked in with Rodney about fifteen minutes before service was supposed to begin.

“Did you make pie, McKay?”

Rodney was wiping down his station thoroughly and seemed to be ignoring him.

John sighed. “Rodney.”

Rodney looked up at John, paused, and then continued to clean his station. “Yes, I made pie. Traditional, boring pie.”

John smiled. “Sometimes the classics pay off, Rodney. What did you make? Elizabeth just put _homemade artisanal pie_ on the menu since I didn’t know - “

“Strawberry rhubarb.” Rodney was now looking at his to-do list for the overnight baking crew, and not at John.

John raised an eyebrow. “That’s my favorite kind of fruit pie.”

Rodney looked up at him, attempting to remain collected, but John could see Rodney was trying not to smile.

“It’s spring. Strawberries and rhubarb are in abundance and at their peak flavor. Happy coincidence.” He went back to his checklist.

John turned to go, but stopped himself short and turned back toward Rodney.

“By the way, McKay…”

“Hmm?” Rodney didn’t bother to look up.

“That _tart_ , not a pie, was really great. We’ll use it tomorrow.”

The compliment grabbed Rodney’s attention, and he looked up in time to see John grinning from ear to ear.

“Good night,” John said, leaving a blushing pastry chef behind and heading into the battlefield that was the Atlantis kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
